The Princess and the Pirate
by the epic one and only
Summary: Lovina Roma Vargas is living in the shadow of her younger sister Feliciana but when she is kidnapped on her eighteenth birthday by pirates her life is changed forever. Fem romano and Pirate spain. Prussia hungary and germany italy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok **i dont own hetalia.** sorry for spelling erros my best subjet is band so yeah. enjoy

* * *

The Princess and the Pirate

Hello I'm lovina Roma Vargas and I'm the shadow of my sister Feliciana Vargas. I will always be in the shadow of her glory. This is our eighteenth birthday party and I was forgotten again. So here I am walking on the shore of Italy having a birthday by myself.

As I'm sitting here on the beach watching the fireworks and then out of nowhere something is put around my mouth. I tried to yell for help but the thing in my mouth won't let me. The last I see is blood red eyes and then everything went dark.

I open my eyes and find myself on a ship and tied up. "Great." "Oh look our prisoner is awake." I look around and see the red eye man standing with a blond man. "Untie me you idiots! "No can do la princesa." I look up to see a tall Spanish man with brown hair and with the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. He was wearing a long red coat with gold trim and a matching hat. I then notice that they were staring at me and whispering to each other. "Stop talking about me idiots!" "Well this one is bossy." "I am not bossy!" "Would one of you be nice enough to explain to me why I'm tied up to a pole and freezing." "That is a very good question; I am Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and this is my first mate Gilbert and our look out Francis." "That still didn't answer my question." "Hold on I'm getting to that. Well you are tied up because you are our prisoner and we can't help if you're cold." "Well dud I'm your prisoner but why?" "Well let's see

You are The Role Highness Princess Lovina Roma Vargas the older sister of Feliciana Vargas, and I really I think your family will pay a lot of money to get you back."

Antonio's prov. As I just stair at the young princess laughing trying to say something in between laughs and coughs. I finally say "I don't see this as a laughing matter." "You really think your going to get money for me it is of course a laughing matter. You're not going to get freaking piece of crap for me!" "And why not." The young princess's face darkened. "I don't have a reason to tell you my life story." "Well we can probably just see you to a merchant or something." The girl's face paled "The port is … "I'll work for you." the princess said real fast. "What I quite didn't hear you." "I said I will work for you. You freaking idiot." Well this one is quite sassy isn't she boys? "Ja she is." "Francis." "Yes, yes she is." "Ok you can work for me but you will be station as a medical with Elizabeta." "Gilbert go get Eliza and tell her to come up here she's getting a little helper." With that he turned around on his heal and mumbled some things in germen. "Francis get word around about the newbie." He also turned on his heal and walked his girly walk. I went over and cut the princess out of her ropes. You know Todos habían oído que la princesa era muy Bonita, pero nunca se imaginaron que fuese tan bella." "Speak in freaking Italian or English you Freaking idiot!" "Ha ha I said that everyone had heard that the Princess was very pretty, but they never thought she would be so beautiful." After I said that her face lit up as red as a tomato. "LOVI! YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE A TOMATO!"

LOVI's prov. "No I do not wait did you just call me lovi." "Yes mi tomate." And with that he kissed me on my cheek and left. I could feel my face light up. I hear something behind me. I turn around and see a tall girl with long brown hair and a pink flower in it. She also had a frying pan and hitting Gilbert with it. She walked up to me and said "Hi my name is Elizabeta and you will be working with me. Now let's get you inside and get you some warmer clothes." "Ok" "so tell me a little about yourself" "well that not much to tell today is my birthday I got captured by pirates my family always forgets about me and everybody likes my little sister better." "Is that enough'. "OH I'm sorry I didn't mean for us to intrude on your birthday." 'No its fine my family was to busy drooling over my sister anyways.' "They probably haven't even noticed I'm gone." The rest of the walk down to the room was silence. When they finally got to a wooden door Eliza stopped and turned and said "Now say hi to your new room." I walk in as Eliza went to a box that had the same flower that is in her hair it. She opened it and pulled out some clothes. "Try these on, they May be a little big but they are warm." "They'll be fine. Thank you" "You're welcome. Your bed is over there." (She pointed on the other side of the room) "You better get some sleep because tomorrow you got a whole lot of work." "Alright I'll get dressed and go to sleep goodnight." "Goodnight." And with that I was left alone. I looked down at the clothes they were a black pair of pants with a white shirt and a vest. I slide off her red dress and put on the clothes. The shirt was a bit long so I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. I put on the vest and buttoned it. I found a hair band and putted my hair up and went to bed. After I lay down I noticed I couldn't fall asleep because of the ship rocking. This was going to be a very long night. Now let's see maybe counting sheep will work. (Like that ever works.)

* * *

Ok i know romano is not cusing there is a reason for that but i wont tell you now or that will spoil it.

I really like reiews so plaese review or else i get france to come and get you ( nobody wants that do they?)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i'm not dead. Yup i'm still alive and yelling at jerks. Anyways I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY i havent been updating anything. i have been really busy with school and life. I'm working on the next chapter over spring break and I'm working on my other one also so 2 stories at once. im going to have lots of free time this week and next week the only time i will not be working on it will be this friday saturday and sunday. I was also working on my cosplay for EvilleCon its this saturday super siked so hopefully i'll have this chapter up by then. i really am sorry im taking so long.


	3. Chapter 3

HEYYY GUYS IM ALIVE! ok special thanks to Anibell for ideas. Im also sorry for being late with this im been busy with school and test and all that jazz but hey schools almost over for me and here it is.

im also thinking about quitting this story and all my other ones cause im just alful at writing stories so yeah.

i dont own hetalia.

* * *

Lovi'sprov: I was woken up by a loud bang. Eliza had slam the door shut so the German/Prussian wouldn't come in ( what was his name? Oh yeah Gilbert.) Eliza turned around real fast and said

"Oh good your awake. There is some boots by your bed, put them on and come with me, your job starts today." "Ok what are we doing first." 'First you are going to have a tour of the ship."

As we left the room Gilbert came out of nowhere and ran right into Eliza's frying pan.( I have no idea where that came from.) He was now yelling at Eliza for hitting him. In the end he ended up getting hit again and a slap. After that Eliza explained the halls and how to get t our room she also told me that five doors down the stairs is where we work. We went up the stairs that is where I met the most weirdest people ever

When i walk onto the deck i'm tackled into a huge bear hug. When I was finally free i looked to see a blond girl with a cat-like smile.

"Hi you must be Lovina. I'm Bella my older brother Lars is over there." ( She points to a tall blond man with his hair sticking up and a scar on his head.) " But anyways it was nice to meet you." " Yeah you too."

She walked over to some crates and finished her job. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen i was hungry as hell. Oh shit Nono will be mad at me if he heard me ' talk like a sailor' I remember the first time I said shit. He yelled at me and then told me that princesses don't talk like a sailor. I was sent up to my room because of that and then I could hear Nono and Feli play the piano.

i walked in to the kitchen and saw a big red juicy tomato. I walked over to it and picked it up. There was a little note tied to it said ' _Dear mi tomate, Eliza told me that it was your birthday and we kidnapped you. I just thought I'd get you a gift to make up for it. Your captain, Antonio. _I smiled a small smile maybe a pirate can be kind.

" Mi tomate you should smile more you have a beautiful smile" I looked up at the captain " Get away from me bastard." I walked over to the door " And thank you Captain"

I saw the bastard smile and I ran out of the room and to the office to help Eliza with cleaning up. I might as well eat this tomato on my way there. I really need to stop cussing.

* * *

Gil's POV: Damit why does she always have to hit me with a frying pan, It hurts like hell. Is she still mad at me about when we were kids? SHIT! She still is, isn't she. Man women never forget do they. Well if she's still mad at me why does she still wear that flower clip I gave her all those years ago. Maybe she doesn't hate the awesome me so much. I just that awesome. ( Eliza walks past him with a lot of boxes in her hands)

" Hey Eliza let me help you with those" "No I got it Gil" ( she drops one but Gil gets it before it hits the ground) "Come on please Liz you can't carry all theses by yourself without getting hurt." " Fine you can help but don't drop any they have medicine in them and if any break you are responsable to taking take of your own injuries." " Ok, the awesome me can carry these." Maybe, just maybe she might see how much I care for her.

* * *

- somewhere in Italy

Feli's POV: Hmm I wonder where Lovi is. She didn't come home last night and she wasnt at the beach. Where is she? Maybe I should tell Nono about this. I ran up to the docks and looked around agin to see if maybe I missed her. I walked up to a ship.

" I've never seen this ship before." " And you won't see it again." I turned around to find a tall blond blue eye man with a german accent.

" Ludwig!" " Yes Captain" " This is Princess Feliciana Vargas no harm was done she is alright. I am so sorry your highness as an apology maybe you would like to see my ship on the inside." I looked up to see a tall man with blond hair and deep green eyes with a british accent. " It's quite all right Captain he was just protecting your ship and i would love to see it on the indside." he smiled and showed me up to the ship. once i steped onbored all the crew straitened up.

" Now your highness would you like to see her in her full glory." "I would love to." The captain started to yell orders and the ship started to move.

- couple minutes later

" Captin i'm starteding to loose sight of the kigdom i think we should turn back." " No can do princess your on Captain Arthur Kirkland's ship now your my prisoner." Arthur Kirkland the pirate. I looked up at the flag. " Your pirates!" " Tie her to the mast. Now that ignorent spainerd can shut the hell up about his prize. Ludwig watch the girl!" "NOW WHERE DID THAT BLASTED GIT GO OFF TO!"


End file.
